Dreamland
by drakemi'owne
Summary: Sequel to Ooh, baby. Hermione just gave birth and was under a coma. Draco was left with his son. When she woke up, feelings for a certain blonde was washed away together with her memory. Spain, Divorce, a Necklace and Jayze will do the
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamland**

* * *

A/N: Here comes the sequel to Ooh, baby. I hope you like this one. Occasionaly, i will go back to the real world where Hermione and Draco has a wonderful child. Just watch out for it. Please? Thanks a lot! Please **Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

-Sequel to Ooh, baby?-

Summary: After giving birth to Jayze Isaac Malfoy, Hermione Granger Malfoy had a coma. Now she is living in a dream where she decided to become part of the Dark Side not remembering anything about her being in love with the dashing Draco Malfoy or having his child. She wakes up in her room and suddenly finds out about her Dark Mark.

Chapter 1: **Dark Mark against the Light**

Hermione awoke sitting up on her four poster bed. Her forehead beaded with sweat. She held the crimson sheets tightly.

"Another nightmare," she told herself as she got up and made her way to the door. She grabbed the gold knob and turned it. A fire was lit in the common room.

As the light hit her arm she noticed a stinging sensation. She looked at her left arm and to her horror, there, without mistake, was the Dark Mark.

She gasped at the sight and thought of going to Harry or Dumbledore fast but remembered something.

_Flashback_

Hooded figures surrounded her. A bonfire was lit at the center as a source of light. It seems like any stronger light will burn them.

A man glided to her, eyes of slits and skull-like face, hands in folded as if in prayer.

"My friends, this is the moment when Harry Potter starts to meet his doom. With his friend turning against him. The brightest witch Hogwarts has ever produced, now in our side. My friends, why don't we welcome Miss Hermione Granger?" Voldemort hissed.

The hooded figures just nodded. Hermione can feel a piercing gaze behind her. She turned to look at who it is but was welcomed by a masked figure.

It was only then that she noticed her hands in a very tight grip by an invisible rope. She tried to move but Voldemort spoke again.

"My friends, let us see how courageous a Gryffindor Mudblood is." At that say Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it to Hermione's left arm.

Slowly, ever so slowly, pain crept from the tip of the Dark Lord's wand to her fingers, to her arm up to her spine. She closed her eyes shut, bit her lip and held her breath so as not to scream nor cry. Not wanting to look weak or helpless in front of these people.

"Hmmm… Looks like our little Mudblood isn't feeling anything. My friends, do you mind if you help me?" He turned to the hooded figures as the Dark Mark slowly appeared in her arm. She panted for she just felt the most awful pain in her life not knowing what will come next.

Hermione looked at Voldemort trying to be brave. She thought she was making a very good impression when she heard a faint word come out of Voldemort's ugly lips.

"_Crucio!"_ Cried Voldemort and every other Death Eater in the forest. White hot pain shot through her veins, crunching every bone in her body. She crumpled in the forest floor, dried leaves flying against her ragged breathing. Hermione can barely hear their laughter, as if her screams is music to their ears.

Voldemort raised his wand and so are the others. He towered over Hermione feeling ever so superior to the Mudblood on his feet.

"Welcome, Ms. Granger, you are now one of my friends." Voldemort smiled, a very disgusting one, revealing his yellow teeth. Hermione, being very stubborn, spat at his feet.

"I will never scurry at your feet, kissing your arse as if you are sacred! Never will I imagine myself being one of your fellow murderers! Because I am-" She had no chance of finishing her sentence as Voldemort cried _"Crucio!"_ once again.

This time tears trickled down her scathed face, stinging her wounds. She shrieked in pain but it only lasted a minute as Voldemort raised his wand once again.

"I think you know where you're loyalties must lie. You must go now." He bellowed ordering two hooded figures to escort her back to her room at Hogwarts.

_End of Flashback_

How they managed to get in she has no idea, but one thing for sure, she is now a Death Eater.

When she stepped out of the common room she felt her worries lessen. She decided to seat in a crimson couch but saw a pale blonde hair sleeping in the royal green one. Looking very nervous, she slowly walked to see if he was asleep. To her relief, he was.

She sat down on the couch and tried very hard not to look at the boy opposite her. But her body won over her urge not to. Looking at the boy, no, man sleeping in the couch, peaceful as if an angel descended on earth and chose that room to sleep.

'_No, he is a devil disguised as an angel. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. What a waste of beauty,' _Hermione's mind said. Draco Malfoy's platinum blonde bangs covered his closed eyes but she knows that he is asleep, and soundly, mind you.

Hermione sighed, absentmindedly stroking her left arm. Draco, sensing her presence in the room, opened an eye and stared at her. He was observing her, more like. How she stroke her arm as if something there bothers her. Draco, the cunning and very observant Slytherin that he is, instantly knew.

"Got the Dark Mark Granger?" Draco retorted as if having a Dark Mark was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione stared at him with wide chest nut eyes, not even bothering to cover her astonishment. She closed her mouth that only after a minute did she realized was open.

"I…I certainly did not! Why would I have a Dark Mark? I'm Harry's bestfriend! Voldemort's least favorite person in the universe! What you are saying is preposterous! Absolutely preposterous! And why would you even think such a thing? I will never do that in my entire life! I am not going to kiss the feet of a murderer! And that's another thing! He kills Mudbloods, like me! Why would the Dark lord want a Mudblood like me in his side? Really, I thought you plastered that fact in your thick skull! You of all people know that!" Hermione blabbered and instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

'_Oh no! I'm blabbering! Shit! I'm not getting out of this! A single comment about my _mark _and I blabbered like a cockatoo! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm in deep shit!'_

Yes. You are. Even Crabbe and Goyle can know that. The other part of her mind said.

At the end of her sentence, Malfoy smirked. It seems like all he does is smirk and Hermione want to slap him so hard that that smirk will be wiped out of his face permanently. Isn't smirking bad for the health? The Ministry should ban that or else put people who do it in Azkaban! It's annoying!

"Granger, you know, you are so predictable. A bad liar too." He smirked ever so widely. Hermione just narrowed her eyes at her, just recovered from her shock and extensive blabbering.

"So, how does it feel against your skin?" He drawled.

'_Against your creamy, flawless and soft skin would have been better you know?' His mind told him_

Shut up!

Again, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" She asked trying to be nonchalant but failing pretty badly. And that smirk appeared again! Now that's a disease! No one smirks that often in only five minutes!

"Oh? Granger, you know very well what I'm talking about. Or do you prefer me showing you?" He said stepping closer to her. She didn't move as if challenging. And Draco reached for her sleeve and ripped it off like a piece of paper.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Don't tell me you don't know nor remember?" he drawled again.

Draco hid his shock when he saw the Mark. He was not expecting it really. He just wanted to play a trick on her. Swish his wand the minute he rips off her sleeve to make a clean replica of the Dark Mark but was welcomed by a true one tattooed on her creamy skin.

"Please, Malfoy, Please don't tell this to anyone. I know you hate me from the bottom of your heart (if you even have one) but please don't tell them," Hermione pleaded. She did not intend to plead nor cry in front of Malfoy but her body was not responding very well.

"Please, Malfoy, I'll do anything. Anything you want. Just don't tell them, especially Harry." Draco smirked as the word _anything_ echoed in his mind.

"Hmmm…" He looked down at her as Hermione collapsed to the floor rocking back and forth.

"Anything?" Malfoy asked already imagining things he would make her do.

"Yes! Anything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Granger." And as if that settled everything, he made his way to his door, said his password and closed the door behind him with a familiar click.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review so I'll know if I still have to go on with this story or you don't want me to. Thanks! Suggestions and comments are welcome, but please sugar coat it. I don't think i can handle flames or any of the sort. Thanks again! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping Beauty

**A/N:** Thanks for those who reviewed and said that they liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chappy! I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Sleeping Beauty**

Hermione's _sleeping _body was brought out of St. Mungo's and was transferred to Malfoy Manor. Draco brought his work at home so he could look after his wife and child. Ginny Potter baby sits Jayze and Draco was very thankful for that. He wanted to pay her but she refused saying: "This is the only thing I could do for Hermione."

Draco loved his child who is turning three month old in two days. Jayze is always by Hermione. He is being independent at a young age and Draco doesn't want that. He thinks his son will be like him, hating his own father. So, he always takes time to be with his son. He changes his diapers, make him feed in his mother's milk and plays with him every once in a while.

Hermione, on the other hand, is being tended to by St. Mungo's top Healers. She just lay there all day and night. Draco stays beside her every evening after Jayze has fallen asleep. He would sit beside her bed and stare at her. Just stare at her as if mesmerized by how peaceful she looked like but after some time he always kneel beside her and kiss her hand.

'_Please wake up, darling. Our son misses you, Potter, Weasley and Ginny misses you, and all other Weasleys do. Hermione, love, I miss you. I don't know how to begin my day without your smile greeting me. Your eyes shining with happiness. I don't know what will happen to Jayze and me without you by our side. It's horrible, Hermione. Please Hermione, just open your eyes right now, please.'_

Draco muttered in Hermione's hands. It was pale, not the same creamy look it had while she was awake. She doesn't eat. How can she? If all that she do is lay there with her eyes closed and her mouth firmly shut.

"I love you dear." And he kissed her goodnight.

Really, for Draco Malfoy, life is not the same without her wife.

Meanwhile Hermione is being summoned by Voldemort. She felt her hand sting again and the Dark Mark is clearer than ever before. She was sitting in front of her stacks of books for her assignments due a month away when she felt it.

She grabbed a cloak and ran to the common room, trying to think of how she could get to wherever Voldemort is.

"Shit! Deep shit. What am I doing! The Dark Lord will be furious!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Granger, do me a favor and stop cursing. I don't think my innocent mind can take all that swearing," Malfoy smirked behind the couch as Hermione kept swearing and stopped in mid-step when she heard his voice.

"Malfoy!" She shrieked holding a hand above her heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said, her heart still pounding against her chest.

"So, you got a hang of calling the Dark Lord by his title, huh? Well, well, you're quite a friend of Potter's. Guess goody- good Granger is being practical now," Malfoy drawled getting up.

"For your information, Malfoy, I am very loyal friend and I will never turn my back to Harry if it's the last thing I do!" Hermione retorted pointing a finger at Draco.

"Get your finger away from me. Pointing is not very polite, you know, Granger. You'll get to You- Know- Who if he wants you there." He combed his hair with his pale, slender fingers while saying this.

Hearing this she let out a relieved sigh. She calmed down and started to march back to her room when something occurred to her.

"How did you know such a thing?" She asked stopping in front of her door and turned back to him.

"Granger I know that you and the rest of the school knows what my good for nothing father is." Draco sneered behind his book which he started reading again.

"Well, it's good to know that you yourself think that." Hermione raised her chin at him.

"I'm not dense as you are, Granger. You may be the brightest witch in this school but you really don't know anything. So don't act like you know everything 'cause you don't." This time, Draco closed his book and placed it beside him.

"Don't talk like you know me either, Malfoy! I may not be as smart as you think but I know fairly well the things that I should know!" She exclaimed in indignation not knowing that she is already face to face with Malfoy.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. You still are the goody- goody, buck-toothed, mudblood bookworm Gryffindor to me," He smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not flattering myself, alright. I am just telling you that you don't know me!" She shouted in front of him. Draco inhaled the smell of her breath.

'_Smells like mint'_

Draco scrunched his face in disgust, not wanting to admit that a Mudblood like Granger can smell so clean.

"Granger, refrain from shouting in my face. Your breath is not at all nice to smell you know." He stepped back a bit to prove it.

"You… you… Ugh! The nerve of you!" She pointed a finger at him before turning on her heel, her then scandalous hair whipping in the air. She stomped her feet as she walk across the room and back to her room door.

"Stop right there, Granger." Draco ordered.

"And what gave you the idea that I will do as you ordered?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"You already did." He smirked.

"Ugh!" She whispered her password and waited for the familiar click.

"You will do as I say because you promised to, Granger. Or are Gryffindors not really up to their promise? I know your little _dark_ secret Granger." He said nonchalantly.

Hermione abruptly turned, wide-eyed. Seeing the all to familiar smirk in his pale, pointed, handsome features. She sighed and closed her door, still looking at him. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"So?" Hermione tapped her foot in impatience.

"I have something for you to do." He said slowly, enjoying her look of impatience.

"And what, in Merlin's name, is that?" Hermione asked fuming.

"Wait there." Draco walked slowly, taking his time, to his room.

"Don't take your time." Hermione chanted but he just smirked.

Hermione just stood there for almost ten minutes. When she decided that he is not going back and just pulled a prank at her she whispered her password, yet again, to go to her room. But then, Draco's door opened revealing him and a package wrapped in silver foil.

"And what is _that_?" Hermione spat, one hand holding the door knob, eyeing the silver package in Draco's hands.

"This? This is what you will wear on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Go with whom you ever like but wear _this_." He said shoving the package to her. Hermione just looked at him while holding the package.

"What on earth is this? Is this some kind of a joke? Malfoy, I will never wear this. Not in a million years!" She tried throwing it back to him but Draco was already in his room, shutting the door in her face.

"He's gone mad!" She said as she entered her own room dropping the package beside her dresser.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And if you have comments about my grammar, please excuse it. Now, I would appreciate it if you will give me some sugar- coated reviews. Hehe. Thanks again! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Croxisis Petula

**A/N:** Thanks for those who reviewed. And for those who asked about the package, you'll know very very soon. Thanks again! And please keep reading. Hope you'll like this chapter. sorry for my grammar and shifting of tenses. I'm very hopeless. But thanks anyways!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Croxisis Petula**

Gryffindor is having Herbology with Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione walks across the Quidditch pitch to Greenhouse five. A small drizzle poured from the sky making the dirt path all murky and muddy. The soles of their shoes are wet with dirt and mud, and so are their robes.

"Filthy dirt path, made my shoes all muddy!" The trio heard from behind them. Hermione glanced at the person who said it and not a bit surprised to see Draco Malfoy magically cleaning his expensive Italian leather shoes as they entered the Greenhouse. The slight drizzle turned into a harsh rain pouring hard on the glass roof of the Greenhouse making it hard for them to hear a single thing Professor Sprout is saying.

"Good afternoon, seventh years!" Professor Sprout greeted in a shout.

"May I ask everyone to please take a look at the plant in front of you and tell me what plant we will be tackling today," She shouted yet again.

As instructed, all of them observed plant. It has a look between a cauliflower and a pumpkin flower with a color of blue like the sky. The moment Hermione saw the plant, her hand automatically shot up the air. Professor Sprout smiled when she saw her hand, she opened her mouth to acknowledge her when…

"It's a croxisis petula, commonly known as crucifix bud. Its node glows when it senses energy. When mixed with unicorn tears and Hungarian corncob it can be the most fatal and torturous potion. It grows in places with low humidity. To grow this flower, you must water it with river stix water mixed with pounded phoenix feathers." Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw a smirking Draco Malfoy. Everyone, including Professor Sprout, was startled. Draco Malfoy have not recited before, voluntarily, that is.

"Well… Very good Mister Malfoy. That's five points for Slytherin!" Professor Sprout exclaimed after getting her composure back (which took her ages).

"Right, as Mister Malfoy clearly stated, this is a crucifix bud…"

And the Herbology lesson went on, Hermione taking five pages of notes about the properties and uses of the bud.

When classes were over, Hermione ate a stead fast dinner and excused herself from Harry, Ron and Ginny telling them that she have a lot of things to do.

"See you tomorrow for Hogsmeade!" She called back before fully walking out of the great Hall.

When she walked inside the Head's dormitories, she immediately spotted the pale blonde head in the couch.

"What was that for?" Hermione shouted at Malfoy while he just raised an eyebrow.

"What was what for?" He asked looking puzzled although knowing fairly well what she's talking about. Hermione placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you insufferable brute!" She shouted. Draco only squinted his eyes in her shouting.

"Honestly, Granger. I don't have time for guessing games so I advice you to get to your point." Draco retorted as if bored. Hermione puffed at his comment and sighed loudly.

"Back there, in Herbology. You are not the kind to just blurting out answers like that." She said looking away, embarrassed at how stupid it sounded. Who would question someone who answered correctly and clearly in a class? That's just pathetic.

"Granger, you are not the only one entitled to go spitting answers in class you know." Draco said as he layed back down in his couch and started reading his book.

"I…well, I…you're right," Hermione stuttered. Draco stopped reading and stared at her. He sat up very abruptly and just stared at her as if she grew another head.

"_What?_" Hermione asked irritably.

"Did I hear you right? You admitted a mistake? Bookworm Granger? Admitted a mistake? From me, Draco Malfoy? Slytherin Prince? Are you sick or something?" Draco interrogated.

"Well, yes. I believe there's always a first for everything." Hermione raised her nose in the air. But then was caught out of air in an instant. She held her throat as if someone was choking her and she is trying to loosen the grip. She coughed hard and ell on her knees.

"I…Can't….Breath…" She breathed. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Granger, what are you doing?" He asked although he sees that it is impossible for her to respond.

* * *

"This is what you deserve you Mudblood!" Pansy hissed in Hermione's ear as she tightens her grip on Hermione's neck. 

"You have a nerve to steal Drakie from me and making him close my shops! I'll kill you with my bear hands, Mudblood!" She hissed again tightening her grip with every word but loosened it when she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. She got out of the bed and slipped into her invisibility cloak. She waited for someone to get in so she could carefully slip out of the room.

"Hermione, love, Jayze and I are here." Draco chanted as he opened the door, his son in his arms. Pansy quietly went out of the door and ran to the front door to apparate.

"Honey, your son misses you, you know that? And I miss you too. Please wake up soon so we can go and have some fmily fun, right Jayze?" Draco told a sleeping Hermione and a son who, doubtfully, doesn't understand a word he is saying. Jayze just cooed and touched his father's face with his little pale hands so like his father's.

"Now, Jayze, tell your mum that you want to see her chocolate brown eyes, okay?" He told his son again as he made him face Hermione. Jayze's little hand reached out to Hermione and cooed.

"_Mama,_" Jayze uttered which took Draco by surprise. He looked at his beautiful son.

"What did you say, baby?" He asked. And for the second time Jayze said:

"_Mama,_" and Jayze smiled and chuckled. All Draco could do was to hug his son tightly.

"Hermione, you don't know what you're missing. Jayze just said his first word! And even though you are not here he said _Mama._ I don't know if I would get mad because he said _Mama _instead of _Dad_ because, after all, all you do is lie down all day but I can't help but feel utterly happy. Our son spoke! And it was about you! Just wake up Hermione. That's the only thing missing now. You and your warm smiles." He told Hermione, tears welling up his eyes though he doesn't let it to roll down his cheeks.

"Do you want to sleep, Jayze, beside your mum?" He asked his son again. And Jayze smiled.

"I take that as a yes." He smiled at his son as he placed him beside Hermione in her king sized bed.

He forgot everything about the business trip he will be in for a month across the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Now, for your usual sugar-coated reviews! It helps a lot in pursuing with the story, you know. Thanks a lot! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Thanks again andI hope you liked this chappy. 


	4. Chapter 4 trip to Hogsmeade

**A/N: **Here is chapter 4, sorry it took so long. Thanks for those who reviewed! Please keep on reading! Thanks again! Hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Trip to Hogsmeade**

Draco woke up with the curtains draped open. The bright morning sunlight blinded his silver drowsy eyes. He tried to cover his face with the silk sheets but noticed his angle-like son in between him and his lovely wife.

He kissed Jayze on the forehead and Hermione on the lips hoping that she will open her eyes the moment he kissed her, but was in vain. Silently, Draco got up and walked to the shower.

'_How ironic could this get? I humiliated her in this very same place (not counting our times in Hogwarts). Even tried paying her for the service, and now, here we are again. Although now we have a son in tow and we love each other, and she's asleep, and I have no idea when she's going to wake up!' _Draco contemplated deeply as he walks.

* * *

"Hermione! Hurry up! We're the only ones in this castle that can go visit Hogsmeade and being late about it! So can you do me, Harry and my bottom-less stomach of a brother and hurry up!" Ginny shouted as she pounded at the Head's common room door. Ginny puffed when finally the door creaked open only to reveal a scowling Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, stop pounding on the door like that, if it breaks your father's five year income won't even suffice to fixing a single bolt of the door." He sneered, looking down at Ginny. In return, she just glared at him but stepped aside to let Malfoy pass.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Malfoy said not turning around to face Ginny.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" He shouted as he started walking again.

"_What!_" Ginny exclaimed.

"What for?"

"Well, as you may have forgotten, Weasley, I am Head Boy," He paused again now bothering to take a look at Ginny whose face retorted into a confused scowl.

"Which means I can take points from anyone I want anytime I want." And started to strut in his agonizingly arrogant manner. Ginny just glowered at his retreating back. After a while of glaring (when Draco turned into a corner) she again faced the Head's door. She was about to knock again when it slowly creaked open.

Hermione peered outside the door only to come face to face with Ginny whose arms automatically crossed across her chest.

"Finally! I've been waiting for ages! Come on! Harry and my good for nothing brother is waiting in Honeydukes!" Ginny scolded. Hermione looked like she is going to be sick.

"Well? Do come on!" Ginny pulled her by the wrist to get out of the safety of their common room door. When Ginny set eyes on Hermione her jaw dropped to the marble floor and her eyes gawked.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny said incredulously, pointing at Hermione's outfit.

"It's a jumper." Hermione said, raising her nose in the air trying to look confident. Ginny just stared at her in awe.

"Ginny, laugh all you want. I don't care, but please say something," Hermione said. But Ginerva Weasley is not laughing at all.

"You look incredibly hot! Why would I laugh at you?" Ginny exclaimed flashing a heartfelt grin.

"Maybe for a fact that I am wearing a ridiculously over sized baby jumper!" Hermione shouted, and it is true. She _is _wearing an over sized baby jumper with polka stars all over, showing a ruffled blouse underneath and a big red bow tie. She wore sneakers and the upper half of her now tamed curly hair was tied in a red ribbon that complimented her hair even more and the other half flowed down on her back.

"Ginny, thanks for trying to make me feel good but it didn't work. Thanks for the cosmetics." Hermione gave Ginny a pink circular box.

"I am not trying to make you feel better! It's true! You look gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed yet again. "Look at your legs! They are flawless!" She pointed the pair of legs in amazement. Ginny could never have seen Hermione's legs if the jumper doesn't reach only up to eight inches above her knees.

"Let's just go, please, Ginny. I have to get something in Honeydukes." Hermione plainly said, really not in the mood. And they started walking out of the castle. Luckily for Hermione, they didn't bump into any students. Hermione's hands where holding the two straps of her jumper just to fiddle her hands with.

'_I hope Ginny's cosmetics will work. I don't want to reveal my Dark Mark to the whole Hogsmeade population! Damn that Malfoy for making me wear these stupid clothes! He even wants me to buy a rainbow lolly (the big round lollipop in rainbow colors). Good thing he gave me 10 galleons for the lolly, although it's too much. I'm going to kill that prick if this whole ordeal gets me expelled or put down on my position as Head Girl! That egotistical maniac!' _Hermione sighed heavily. She was completely absorbed with cursing Malfoy that she didn't notice they were entering Honeydukes and the awed stares of her peers.

Ginny waved at Harry and Ron who is helping themselves with packs of chocolate frogs. Ron gave Hermione a look.

"Who are you? What did you do to Hermione!" Ron pointed at Hermione, accusing. People in Honeydukes started staring at her too.

"Ronald, don't be dense. I just decided to dress up, that's all." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Dress up? Dress up? You're wearing close to nothing!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione snapped and slapped Ron's pointing finger away. She grabbed the largest rainbow lolly and paid at the counter.

"When did you have a liking for rainbow lollies?" Ron started again.

"I never had. I just thought of trying it out."

"By buying the largest one! Has the world gone mad!"

"Ron, just because you don't understand anything doesn't mean every people in the planet does too." Ginny spat earning a glare from her brother.

"Ginny's right mate. I mean, there is always a first time for everything." Harry added as Ron narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione inquired.

"Sure," The other three said. They marched out of Honeydukes. People, more on Hogwarts students, are staring at Hermione from head to foot. And to Hermione's disappointment, she saw Malfoy. He was laughing with his fellow Slytherins.

'_If only that handsome face belonged to someone kind hearted instead of a egotistical bastard.' _Hermione thought.

"I didn't just said that!" Hermone retorted from the back of the group.

"You didn't say anything, 'Mione," Harry said.

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself," Hermione looked at the passing Slytherin, expecting an all out taunt from him but he just kept on laughing with his friend Zabini.

"I think I want to go back to the castle. I'm not feeling good today. Sorry guys. Just enjoy yourselves, alright? Here, this is my treat for today." Hermione handed Ginny 9 galleons.

"Are you sure? This is 9 galleons Hermione!" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, enjoy yourselves!" Hermione managed a faint smile and waved as she walk towards Hogwarts castle.

"Why did you leave them?" Asked a familiar drawl from a small alley.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy." She said, irritated.

"Oh?" Malfoy continued.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione said. She continued to walk briskly trying to get away from Draco as far away as possible.

"I don't think so, Granger." Draco said as he walked comfortably slow beside Hermione.

'_Damn that long legs. Ugh! Is there anything wrong with that body? Surely there must be something wrong with it! It's just too perfect!'_

"Shit!" Hermione cursed.

"No, doesn't look like it. Seems like mud to me." Draco said looking at a puddle of mud that they just passed.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT _THAT_! I'm talking about you." Hermione pointed at him.

"What? I'm no where near that," Draco said.

"Yah, your right."

"Did you just agree with me? Well, that's a first." Draco smirked.

"That's it! There _is_ something wrong with _you_!" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth as Draco's smirk widened.

"So, you were thinking of me in perfect way."

* * *

"Ginny, please, you are the only person I can trust to take care of my family when I'm gone." Draco pleaded Ginny. And Malfoy's don't beg!

"Okay, Draco, but be sure to return as soon as that business trip of yours is over."

"Great! Just get your things packed and my men will get it for you. Thanks very much! I have to go. I'm already late!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? tell me inyour review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Let the Taunt begin

**A/N: Hi! Hope you'll like this chapter! Please keep on reading and submitting reviews! Please excuse my any grammatical errors. Thanks again! enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Let the Taunt begin**

Draco fled for an out of town trip to the Pacific the moment Ginny accepted his favor. Ginny, on the other hand, apparated to the Malfoy Manor to take care of Jayze who was still sleeping beside his mother.

"I swear, if Malfoy doesn't put up to his word I'm going to kill him." Ginny talked to herself as she delicately carried Jayze and transferred him in his crib.

"Hermione, you know what? I really think Malfoy already changed so why don't you stop hurting him and wake up right now. Even our beautiful son is hurting, do you know that?" Ginny sighed as she picked up a toy.

"Of course you don't," Ginny continued. She made a feeding bottle ready for Jayze the moment he wakes up. Good thing the Manor is full of house elves, it means less work for Ginny.

* * *

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione said as she recovered from the humiliation of thinking something awfully beautiful and good about Draco.

"Well, well, well, who knows the Mudblood has good tastes?" Draco smirked even wider.

"For your information, Malfoy, I did not think of you as a perfectly handsome being. I thought of you as a very egotistical prick, you bastard." She huffed.

"Whatever you say, Granger, but I know better."

"Get over yourself, Malfoy. Your overly sized head might just blow up for all the compliments you are fishing," Hermione said.

"See, you did compliment about me." Draco laughed a hearty laugh at that. All Hermione could do was glare at his jolly face.

"Why are you even walking with me?" Draco stopped laughing and looked at her.

'_Yes! I struck a nerve!' _Hermione rejoiced inwardly. This time she was the one to smirk. But to her dismay, Malfoy only started laughing hard again. She waited for at least five minutes for him to stop, people even started staring. She scowled at him when he finally regained his composure.

"Okay, okay, hehe. I'm back. Who could ever imagine that you can make a Malfoy laugh like that?" Draco rhetorically asked.

"Whatever do you want, Malfoy? You just laughed at my outfit, that's over now, you can go back to the two big lump of meat and an Italian pureblood you call friends." Hermione spat.

"Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist. And I am not laughing about your outfit. It's kind of cute on you like that, you know," Draco said.

"Ron is right. The world _has_ gone mad!" Hermione retorted, her eyes bulging.

"Granger, speak a word of what I said to anyone and I will kill you." Draco threatened. Hermione only smiled at him.

"I wouldn't want the whole school to laugh at my face because their favorite Slytherin complimented me." Hermione crossed her arms as she said this.

"Now may I ask why you made me wear this stupid clothing?" Hermione asked in a frown.

"It's for a laugh really, but, well…" He started to scratch the back of his head. Hermione started to tap her foot.

"You actually carried yourself pretty good and looked sophisticated." He stopped walking and started to sprint back to Hogsmeade.

"See you later, Granger!" He waved at Hermione as he jog, leaving her stunned at what he said.

'_I looked pretty good and sophisticated? Is that really Malfoy whom I was talking to? I must be coming in for a cold. All this dress up thing is giving me a headache!'_ Hermione walked faster to get into the safety of the Heads Commons.

* * *

"Oh no! Jayze, are you alright?" Ginny walk up to who fell on his knees while playing with a ball. (he's already 11 months old).

"Funny, you don't even cry a single tear. Are Malfoys this tough? Even in childhood?" Ginny asked herself as she carried Jayze to heal a scratch on his knee.

"Of course we are, Weasley." Said a portrait of Lucius Malfoy.

"How can I forget?" Ginny said not looking at the portrait.

"You better not leave a scratch on his knee. It would be a disgrace," He said again. Ginny started walking out of the Hall of Malfoys with Jayze.

"Honestly, Jayze, how thick can your grandfather get?" Ginny asked Jayze who just smiled at her. She caught a glimpse of the fire and saw a head poking out of it.

"Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed at the sight of him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Draco said.

"When will you get home?" Ginny asked, kneeling down in front of the fire, Jayze beside her.

"In a month, I think. Jayze isn't getting you into trouble is he?" Draco asked.

"No, he's an angel as usual." Ginny informed him.

"Can I see him?" Draco asked, longingly. Ginny settled Jayze on her lap for Draco to see him.

"Jayze! Do you miss Daddy?" Jayze cooed and although Draco was wishing for it to happen he was still surprised.

"Daddy!" Jayze shouted through the fire and then coughed.

"Ginny, did I hear him right!" Draco got excited when he heard it.

"Yes! Oh Merln! He spoke!" Ginny was ecstatic.

"I wish I was there with you, son. But you must go. The ash is not good for you. Bye, son. Thanks a lot Ginny. I promise to make it up to you. Oh, one last thing. Please tell Hermione I love her. Thanks again. I'll try and floo again tomorrow." Draco said, but before he disappeared he saw a glimpse of Pansy behind Ginny preparing for an assault.

Pansy swung her bag and aimed at Ginny. Ginny was hit in the head and collapsed beside the fireplace. Jayze crawled to Ginny and shook her head.

"Pathetic brat," Pansy said and walk straight to the Master's bedroom where Hermione was sleeping.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak to the Heads tonight. Is it possible for you and Ms. Granger to meet me at my office in fifteen minutes?" Dumbledore asked Draco when he spotted him entering the castle.

"Sure, Professor. I will just look for Granger." Draco semi-politely said.

"That's splendid, Mr. Malfoy. I will be waiting." Dumbledore smiled at him with his eyes in their usual twinkle.

"Right," Draco nodded and started to walk to the West Tower where their common room is.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, The clothes looked great on Ms. Granger." Dumbledore winked at him and whistled as he entered the Great Hall. Draco looked astounded.

'_How did he know that?'_ He asked himself but shrugged and walked again. When he reached the portrait to their common room he spoke the password.

"Russet Curls,"

"Yes, dear, and she's inside." The girl in the portrait said but was looking around.

'_Guess her boyfriend strayed around the castle.'_

"Excuse me. Russet Curls," He repeated.

"I told you, she's inside." She said again but continued to look around.

"Yes, you told me that, but it would be a great help if you open up and let me enter," He snapped at the girl. The portrait only looked sad at his comment and swung open.

When he finally entered he walked straight to Hermione's door to knock. He didn't notice her laying in the couch in deep slumber.

"Where could Granger be?" He asked himself and was about to sit on the couch but finally noticed Hermione.

"Great Scott, Granger. I almost sat on you!" Draco exclaimed but Hermione just stirred in her sleep.

"Granger?" Draco asked and was suppressing a laugh when he noticed that she was still wearing the jumper he gave her. He looked at her and, well, studied her in a way.

'_Who could imagine bookworm Granger has legs like that? If she flashes that to the whole school population, who knows, she might end up with a mob of admirers,' _He told himself but shook it off. He pushed Hermione lightly to wake her up.

"Granger," He said as he continues to shake her.

"Granger!" He shouted.

"Granger, wake up!" He was becoming irritated so he stood up and carried Hermione in his arms.

"If you don't want to wake up, I will just have to go to Dumbledore with you, sleeping. At least we are not going to be late. Stupid Mudblood," He told a still deep in slumber Hermione.

Hermione, on the other hand, wrapped her arms around his neck (for support I guess)

"If I didn't know better, this is sexual harassment," He said as he adjusted Hermione in his arms. He made their way to the Gargoyle. Thanks to Quidditch, he managed to carry Hermione to Dumbledore's office in a breeze.

'_Good thing students are still outside. No one will see me carrying this goody- good Gryffindor," _He said.

"Pink Pasties!" He chanted and the Gargoyle leapt aside revealing a spiral staircase. He started up and met by oak doors. He knocked lightly.

"Come in," Said Dumbledore from behind the door. He pushed the door using his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, glad you could make it. And, Ms. Granger?" His eyes twinkled at the sight of Draco but was puzzled when he saw Hermione in Draco's arms.

"She was sleeping, I can't get to wake her up so I decided to carry her here." Draco informed the Headmaster and adjusted Hermione again.

"Oh, well, I think it best not to wake her up." Dumbledore conjured a comfy bed and motioned Draco to rest her there. Once Hermione was settled Dumbledore motioned for Draco to sit down.

"What are your plans for the Christmas break, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I think we could drop the formalities, professor. Granger won't wake up for a while, I think." Draco glanced at Hermione as he said this.

"Okay then. What do _you_ plan then?" Dumbledore asked through his half-moon spectacles.

"Father wants me to join the Dark Side by then. And get my Dark Mark." Draco informed him. Dumbledore nodded.

"And Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked again.

"They want her to spit any information about Potter," Draco said.

"I see," Dumbledore settled his back on his chair.

They noticed that Hermione was having a convulsion in her sleep (more on Draco actually).

"Professor, I think something is wrong with Granger." Draco told Dumbledore who, at that time was massaging his temples. Dumbledore looked up and saw that what Draco said was true.

"I think she's sick professor. She is abnormally warm earlier." Draco informed. He stood up to tend to Hermione but before he could reach her, she was gone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Now, tell me what you think. Hehehe. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pansy's Potion

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I don't update often. Maybe I am not liable to have writer's block because I am not that good a writer but I do have it. Sorry again. But a big THANK YOU for all who reviewed. I hope you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Pansy's Potion**

"You'll die fairly quickly, Mudblood. You know, sometimes I think I'm too kind." A pug faced Pansy Parkinson hissed at Hermione's ear while she forced the vile potion down Hermione's delicate throat.

While Pansy is busy torturing Hermione's idle body, Jayze was still trying to wake Ginny up. "guh…guh," Jayze tried, shaking Ginny's shoulder behind the couch, in front of the fire.

"Hey there little fellow, why are you here all alone?" Blaise asked as he just entered in the front door. He crouched down and motioned for Jayze to crawl to him.

"buh…mama…" Jayze said and was about to cry. Luckily, Blaise reached for him and carried him in his arms.

"Where is Ginny? How's your mother by the way?" Blaise asked Jayze as though he can understand. He walked to the fireplace to get warm and finally, he saw Ginny still unconscious.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed and carried her to settle her in the couch and Jayze lied down next to her.

Pansy's eyes widened as Hermione's body convulsed. Hermione was shaking very hard the bed almost broke. "Pansy! What did you do to…Hermione!" Blaise shouted and walked over to the bed, across Pansy.

Hermione's eyes opened, sat up and clutched Pansy's blouse. She looked in pain and tears strolled down her face. She looked like she's trying very hard to speak but she couldn't.

"What did you do to her, Parkinson?" Blaise shouted again.

"It must be a side effect. I…I don't really know." Pansy stuttered as she tried to free herself of Hermione's hold.

"Jayze, where's your mum?" Draco asked as he ran towards the couch. He glanced at the stairs and continued to ran.

"Parkinson!" Draco exclaimed angrily. Perspiration wet his hair (a/n: of course he still looks hot and handsome and gorgeous and attractive and…well, you get the idea P).

"What did you…" and he saw that Hermione was awake. He removed Hermione's hands on Pansy carefully and lovingly and held it in his own.

"Hermione, dear, you're awake. What do you want?" He whispered in his caring and loving voice. Hermione's eyes widened.

'_Draco Malfoy is holding my hand! Why is he whispering to me as if he cares for me?'_ Hermione thought. And abruptly took her hand from his and stared at him as though he is insane.

"Why, love? Is something the matter? Something hurts?" Draco whispered still in that voice. She looked around and saw Blaise and Pansy.

'_I'm surrounded by Slytherins!'_ She was alarmed. He sat up properly and caught sight of Draco's left hand and hers.

'_A ring! A wedding ring? We're… We're… oh no! We are not!'_ Her hand covered her mouth.

She took a better look at her left hand. And saw a beautiful wedding ring on her finger. She looked from her hand to Draco and back.

"Are we…?" Draco's eyes went from happy to confused as Hermione asked that. He slowly nodded and showed her his left hand to give her a better look. Hermione was horrified!

She ran out of the room and down the stairs only to be met by her son.

"mama!" Jayze cooed happily. When Hermione saw Jayze, a complete replica of his father with shared features of the shape of her eyes and lips, she shook her head.

'_I did not have a baby with Malfoy! Never in my life will I ever!'_ She ignored her son and ran outside.

"Shit! I don't have my wand!" She continued running until outside the Malfoy Manor.

"I live in that Manor? The Malfoy Manor! I must be dreaming!" Hermione told herself.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, I'm glad you are now awake!" Narcissa Malfoy appeared and kissed her on either cheek then embraced her. Hermione was stiff.

'_What is happening to these people?'_ Hermione thought.

"Uhm, can you please help me go to the Burrow?" She asked, tentatively.

"Why, of course dear. Here, I'll make a portkey." Narcissa took a galleon, tapped her wand on it, it glowed. "Here you go, dear. Be careful okay? Your son misses you so much, and so is Draco." Narcissa smiled at her and embraced her again.

"I'm just so happy that you're back." She said as she wiped a tear that escaped from her sapphire eyes. Hermione just nodded. She held the portkey tight and instantly, she arrived at the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ronald?" She shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Hermione? Goodness, you are awake! Finally!" Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a bone wrenching hug.

"Where's your son?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione just stared at her.

"Oh, I think you want to talk to Ronald and Harry." She gave her one more hug and went to fetch her best friends.

* * *

**A/N: okay, that was very short and some cliffy. I hope you can forgive me. Please keep on submitting reviews. Some comments might be nice. and I hope yo excused my grammar. Although it s short, hope you liked it. Thanks for readng!**


	7. Chapter 7 Never in my wildest dreams

A/N:** Hello! I'm back! And sooner than the other updates too. Haha. Hope you'll like this chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.. BESIDES for the plot that is.

* * *

Chapter 7: **Never in My Wildest Dreams**

Harry and Ron told Hermione everything about what happened for the last year and a half. She was wide eyed and was shaking her head furiously at every chapter of her life concerning her and Draco Malfoy and their baby.

"But…that can never be. You must be kidding me! Draco Malfoy and I!" Hermione exclaimed at her best friends. They tried to calm her down again by giving her a potion.

"Here, calm down. And we are not joking around for that matter," Harry said. He turned to Ron for some support.

"Yeah, 'Mione, and if I were you I will be apparating back to the Manor and catch up with my son." Ron informed her a matter-of-factly. Hermione stared at Ron incredulously.

"What? I didn't grow another head did I?" Ron started to panic and felt his neck as to make sure that he did not, indeed, grew another head.

"You know, 'Mione, Draco is very sad these past months. Very depressed even. And Jayze, he needs a mother. Who know, maybe he considers Ginny as his mother now due to your _absence without leave_!" Ron exaggerated the last part but Hermione got the gist of it. She took a spoon of Mrs. Weasley's soup and swallowed hard, not minding the hotness of it.

She was walking home that night as memories of the last one and a half year rushed back to her. She felt somewhat better to remember it in her point of view rather than in the exaggerated stories Ron and Harry told her. Her love for her son as well as for the people she left were there once more, but not for one Draco Malfoy. Her feelings for him seemed so far away she don't even have a hint of it, as if it did not or does not exist, at all.

Just last night she had a horrible experience of wearing a silly over-sized baby jumper that, not only made her cold, but also made everyone in back in school see her bare legs! She can't help but let her blood boil because one Draco Malfoy did that to her! Humiliated her in front of these people and today she wakes up being married to him and, well, having his son. She blushed at the thought. She had a son with Draco Malfoy.

She can't believe it. She wouldn't. Who would? Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Pureblood maniac, Slytherin sex god and Heir to Malfoy fortune? Come on! This must all be a dream! A nightmare! But, she felt really awake. People around her felt real.

Malfoy Manor was just three minutes away. She remembered the look her son gave her. Jayze was his name, right? It pained her to see her son look like he'd seen a ghost. But she also remembered Jayze's words.

"_mama,_" She said. A smile crept along her face. Her son just uttered a word. And then she realized that the time he uttered it, it almost made her loose her wits.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Hermione took a deep breath to calm her over excited nerves. She was about to knock when the door opened.

"Hermione!" Draco retorted in care and concern. He enveloped her in a heart warming embrace, Hermione thought, for she could not feel anything. Not a single somersault from her heart or just a jumpy feeling. Nothing.

"Uhm, Malfoy," She started.

"Love, you forget, you're a Malfoy now." Draco smiled sweetly, one made for the Hall of Fame or snatch Witch Weekly's most charming smile award from Gilderoy Lockhart. But Hermione did not notice. She was very busy restraining herself from wincing.

''_You're a Malfoy now'. Yeah right. Woopy for me.'_ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Draco just shrugged at her reaction. He took her coat that Mrs. Weasley gave her earlier, as he led her to _their _living room.

"Stay there. I'll get you something. It must be freezing outside." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn't really a kiss to be considered. More like a peck or something. She pained to let out a smile but she succeeded.

Draco fetched a basket in the dining room, and a box. He didn't took so long, to Hermione's great disappointed. He handed her the basket and the box.

"Remember those? You craved for them so much when you were pregnant," Draco informed her. She blushed slightly at the thought. She looked down at the basket.

'_Cherries! Raspberries! And… Blueberries! I just wanted to buy these!'_ Hermione exclaimed in her mind. She then opened the box and to her happiness it was doughnuts.

'_Okay, this man just read my mind! What else can he be getting from the kitchens?'_ She contemplated deeply. She just saw Draco jogging his way back to the dining room. When he appeared again he was carrying a mug that was letting out steam.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked pleasantly. She was now getting used to this treatment. Draco treats her like some goddess or something of the sort. To her surprise, Draco smiled that magnificent smile again. (a/n: Know what? I would pay a thousand galleons just to have Draco smiling at me. Hahaha!)

"Well, I wouldn't know what you're thinking now, would I?" Draco said a-matter-of-factly. He handed her the mug.

'_Okay, Mal…Draco is really a turn on at this! He gave me a hot chocolate! He is the sweetest, nicest, most loving egotistical prick she'd known!'_ She thought as she realized that Draco was presently kissing her. It was…pleasant and quite wonderful. She found herself melting into the kiss but got the courage to feel his chest and pull back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Draco but…" She trailed off. She can't find herself saying something so horrible to him after her entire memory of his being extra nice to her settled in its rightful place, her head.

"Where is Jayze? I miss him," She said.

"He's sleeping upstairs, in our room," He informed her.

"He missed you too. Very much. We always play by your bed while you were still asleep." He motioned for her to drink the hot chocolate. She took a sip and fell in love with it. She finished it in a single gulp. A trail of chocolate set on her upper lip. Draco reached out to wipe it with his thumb. Hermione, once again, blushed.

"Chocolate," He told her. And to Hermione's surprise, he sucked on his thumb.

'_Is he suggesting anything? Because I think it works. Oh Merlin! He's flirting with me! He's flirting with…his wife.'_ Hermione felt awkward at that realization. They have a son, right? So doing things that require unwanted images for her is common. She rubbed her temples as a reflex.

"Does your head hurt, love? Wait here. I'll get some more hot chocolate. Do you want that? Yes. Okay, wait for me here." Draco jogged back to the dining room for the third time that evening. When he came back, he had another mug and a porcelain pitcher.

"Uhm, Draco," She started as Draco poured the hot chocolate into her mug.

"Hmm?" She was becoming nervous now.

"I just wanted to tell you that. For the past days that I was…uhm…_asleep,_ the spark that we have kind of, well…" She trailed off once more.

"I understand." Draco gave her a smile so unlike the first ones. This smile was sad, in a way. He just nodded at her.

"You can go sleep with Jayze, in our room. I will go sleep somewhere else. Does that suit you, or do you want a separate bedroom?" He asked in a very nice way.

"I think I'll go sleep with our son tonight." She smiled at him.

After Hermione finished the hot chocolate (which she did not know was made by Draco himself), she was escorted to the master's bedroom by Draco. And right enough, Jayze was sleeping like an angel in their bed. She smiled and walked slowly to the side of the bed to kiss Jayze.

"I'll be around when you need me, or anything." Draco motioned for the hall. She nodded slightly. As Draco closed the door quietly, she settled herself behind their son and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Draco sat in his study, contemplating. 

'_It hurts even if Pansy already told me what would happen. Hermione loosing her memory was a side-effect to her improper brewing of the potion,' _He thought to himself Draco already contacted Snape to make an antidote for him but it seems like it will take 'till full moon to finish. It was like a werewolf potion. Pansy was stupid to do it in the first place! She tried to kill Hermione! But Draco was kind enough to let her off because she was responsible for waking her up.

He sighed again. (he seems to be doing that a lot lately) 'What can he do? Will Hermione fall for him again? Will she really remove herself from his life completely?'

_No, she can't do that. They have a son._

'But that doesn't mean she can't go and have an affair with someone else, right?'

Ugh! Hated this part of his brain! He can't even distinguish which is good and which is not!

He walked to his room, mind still bugging him. But somehow, he managed to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Now is the time for your reviews! Hehe.. These are some replies to your reviews:

KyootNshort- Hmm..guess you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out! Hahaha!

Avery 88- well, thanks for that comment. I just thought of chapter 6 in, like, five minutes and was overwhelemd by your reviews! Thanks again!

Zarroc- sorry for this chapter! But, I had this thing bugging me for a while now. I want to know your reactions. Hermione just don't feel anything anymore!Guess what made her that way? Hahaha..

strange-forever- well, I'm here! Hope to hear from you soon!

Princess Star Neko- well, it's the seventh chapter now.You'll find out what happened soon.Thanks for the review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee- sorry I don't review much lately. Thanks for the review by the way!

violinist girl- this chapter very nuch answered you question, I hope fingers crossed

To every one else... Thanks very much! Hope to hear from all of you! So please, review. Still sugar coat it, okay? I don't think i can take another, "_it sucks_" in bold, capitalized letters and with three exclamation points. That was such a bummer. i don't even know why these kind of people waste their time giving heart wrenching, bone crushing, blood boiling comments. sigh

Well, Thanks to all of you for making me feel better! kisses and hugs...!

-'-aly-'-


	8. Chapter 8 Take Care

A/N: **Hmm... Chapter eight is here! hope you like it. Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone..nothing more..**

* * *

Chapter 8: **Take Care**

Hermione woke up the next day feeling very light-headed. She tried focusing her eyes to her son but she can't do so.

"What's with me?" She asked herself wiping her eyes to get a better vision but to no avail. She tried to feel the one beside her, supposedly, her son. When she felt something, it was hard and soft at the same time.

'_I don't think this is my son,' _She thought, panic starting to rise in her.

"Draco?" She asked, tentatively.

"No, It's Blaise," The body informed her. The moment she heard the name, she jerked her hands away. She attempted to get up but only succeeded in stumbling out of the bed, hurting herself in the process.

She tried getting up but thought better of it. She can feel something broken. Probablyher ankle.

'_It might be twisted or something. It hurts so much!'_ She grumbled silently.

She heard footsteps coming near her. She tried to crawl away from him but, damn, she can't!

"What's wrong, Hermione?" She heard Blaise said.

'_He might be crouching next to me. I can hear his voice clearly,'_ She sighed.

"I think I broke something and…I can't see." She informed Blaise while she was stroking her ankle. It really pained her.

"Uhm…what can I do?" He asked kindly. Hermione was fidgeting slightly.

"I need my wand," She said looking straight ahead.

"Draco has your wand in his study. Come on, I'll take you there." He stretched out his hand although Hermione can't see. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't get up," She said shyly. She thought she heard "oh," from Blaise and smiled slightly.

"Or I can heal you myself. Although I can't use my wand," Blaise proposed.

"You don't have a wand?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, technically, it's being _repaired,_" He informed her.

'_Oh, that's why he didn't use it yesterday on Pansy. I thought he was restraining himself,'_She thought.

"Let me fetch something from the potion's cabinet," Blaise got up and started walking.

"It's in the bathroom!" Hermione called out to him. Blaise smiled to himself.

'_She's so silly, I've been spending my summers here since birth! Of course I know where the potion's cabinet is.'_ He shook his head in gladness.

'_She's still beautiful even after the illness (if you could call it an illness). She lost her usual radiance but she is still beautiful. Draco must have told her about the side- effects of Pansy's delirious potion because she seems not to mind.'_ He sighed at the memory of the Potion.

Pansy's potion came out wrong. Supposedly, Hermione will die but thanks to Pansy's skill to shuffle the ingredients and come out with a not-so-brilliant-potion-but-woke-up-Hermione potion.

Hermione will lose all memories and certain feelings like love and care and hatred. So, it's all up to them, the people around her, to bring those certain feelings back.

Blaise sighed again (seems like an epidemic! First Draco, now Blaise. Who will be next?). He took out a paste potion that says: _Tink Vivé for soreness and broken limbs_. He looked at the back label and it says: _May sting the moment of application, lasts for five minutes._ He strutted back to the room and there he saw Hermione still in her spot, caressing her ankle.

"I'm back! Miss me?" Blaise called out playfully. Hermione smiled as she looked to her right where she thought Blaise is standing.

"Still can't see? Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Blaise exclaimed as he saw Hermione's ankle. It was a bright shade of red and was swollen to a size of a snitch.

"Why? What is it?" Hermione stated and twisted her neck in all directions to try to look if something was wrong, but in her state ofsight, she can't see anything.

"Nothing," Blaise lied. He opened the lid of the paste potion and started applying it to Hermione's severe ankle. The touch made her wince and the sting brought tears to her eyes. She closed her eyes to stop the tears but only resulted for it to roll down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes again she can see!

'_So, I only needed to close my eyes for a minute to get my vision.' _She said bitterly to herself.

When her eyes refocused, she saw Blaise almost face to face! Literally! She can also feel his breath on her face.

'_Peppermint.'_ She involuntarily wet her lips. He was looking straight into her eyes!

"What are you doing?" She whispered, slightly uncomfortable of their position and looked down.She also had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she can't explain.

"Just checking what's wrong with your eyes," He retorted.

"I see you can focus it now. It has a blank shade earlier." He continued. He was now applying a second layer of the paste potion and Hermione winced again, she almost jerked her foot away. To her surprise, Blaise leaned close to her ankle and started blowing soft, warm air to it. It, somehow, lessened the sting and she was feeling better (except for that feeling in the pit of her stomach).

"Do you want it bandaged?" Blaise asked her politely. She has no reaction whatsoever except for a curt nod. Blaise stood up to get the bandages and the feeling in Hermione's stomach became a sinking feeling, like she lost something.

'_What is wrong with you, Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy? You can't be… with that Zabini are you? That's just preposterous! You have a husband and a beautiful son. You can't have someone like Blaise Zabini ruining it for you! You just can't.'_ She tried getting into her bed and a question flashed in her mind.

When Blaise came back with the bandages, Hermione was now sitting on the bed.

"You were able to get up. That's very good of you." He smiled at her and settled on the carpet, crossing his legs underneath him. He was now wrapping the bandage over her swollen, stinging ankle tightly when she asked him.

"Why were you here?" Hermione asked looking at him. He looked up at her toffee eyes when he answered.

"I was asked to take care of you for the day,"

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for reading! Now,I would love you more if you give mesubmit reviews. I hope my grammar improved. And to violinist-girl it is my pleasure! Hope to hear from all of you as soon as you finished reading this chapter! And please do continue reading. To those who haven't read my other fics, please read them and submit a sugar- coated reviews. The titles are: room under the astronomy tower(reposted), turn back time,please? and ,of course, the key for this fic, Ooh, baby! Thanks again! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9 Not Hermione

A/N:** Hei! I'm back! I missed you reviews, you know! Hmm...Blaise is getting handsome... Hahaha! Now, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 9: **Not Hermione**

"I was asked to take care of you for the day." Blaise looked up at Hermione and found her inches from his face. Hermione looked at him straight in the eye and before she knew it, she was leaning in for a kiss.

It was hesitant at first but Blaise kissed her back so she knelt on the floor to level with him. It became a fiery, passionate kiss in a few seconds. Both did not want to stop, neither wanted to gasp for breath.

"My, my, I see you're enjoying yourselves very much." Came a drawl from the door that was left open. Blaise froze. He hadn't heard that drawl for a very long time. Hermione, too, froze. There was a very loud buzzing inside her head. When they had the courage to look up, they saw Draco Malfoy leaning on the door frame, trademark smirk in place.

He pushed himself away from the door frame and started walking in the hallway in a very confident manner. His shoulders, square and lean, not a trace of weakness, sadness, or hurt in his movements. Blaise ran after him after a couple of seconds of putting himself together.

Draco was now on the third stair from the top of the staircase, whistling in a jolly fashion, like he didn't see his wife kissing his best friend. Blaise hurriedly ran after him and stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Draco," He called out.

"It's…"

"Not what you think!" Hermione shouted, holding onto the doorframe (her ankle still not cooperating). At that moment she thought of the time Draco scolded her for not taking care of herself. For not eating on time, and for working too hard on the baby's room even if the house elves did it already. He doesn't want her to carry anything that she buys from Diagon alley, he would always ask someone to deliver it to the Manor afterwards. She also remembered the time when she thought she will have the baby and informed him about it, he was having his breakfast then. He immediately carried her in his arms even though she can walk by herself.

While she was struggling to hold onto the doorframe, she thought Draco will come and prevent her from falling. Scold her, maybe, for hurting herself. And tell her that she is a silly girl, then flash her his sweetest, most romantic smile that Gilderoy Lockhart would envy. But nothing of the sort happened. Draco just looked at her from the stairs and smirked.

"Oh! Sorry, Granger. I thought you were playing hide and seek. So, what was it that you were doing again?" Dracop asked sarcastically. Hermione blushed at his comment.

"Mate, I was just bandaging her ankle," Blaise informed him.

"Oh, right." Draco said faking ignorance. He pretended to think, stroking his chin.

"With your tongues? That's a talent you have there Blaise. Better try it with Parvati or Lavender, won't you agree, Granger?" Draco asked smugly. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy strike her.

"Draco, please, understand." Hermione pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't call me that, Granger," Draco said coldly.

"Draco, please, I'm sorry. I-"

"I said don't call me that!" Draco cut-in.

"I'd prefer if we go back to our last name terms, _Granger_." Still in his cold drawl, Draco said.

"Draco, I-"

"Blaise, take Ms. Granger to Lęnnerés Chateau in Spain." Draco ordered then descended the rest of the stairs. He didn't look back nor did he take a glance at Hermione who was now on the floor crying silently. You can hear tight sobs every now and then. Blaise recovered his senses and walked slowly to the disheveled Hermione.

Hermione looked up; her eyes were stained with tears.

"You best take a shower. Then will go to Lęnnerés Chateau." Blaise helped her get up and walked her into the shower. She lay down on the tub while Blaise waited outside the room.

"What have I done? Am I that stupid? Draco…he banished me fro this house. I will be away from my son." She took notice of the bathroom. The expensive bathroom. This is where she cried her heart out after waking up in Draco's bed. This is where it all started. And she didn't imagine it all to end here too.

She finished taking a bath after an hour. Taking a bath is very hard with a broken ankle and a broken heart.

'_What broken heart? Remember what you told him last night? You DON'T have feelings for him!'_ Her mind reminded her. And she hated it for being such a pain. For once (or the second time) she didn't need logic or facts. What she needed is… Draco.

'_Or Blaise, for that matter,'_

She wore a light blue dress with a tube top and a powder yellow ribbon that wraps her waist and was tied at the back. She looked elegantly beautiful in the outfit. She also wore slip-ons for her feet in a faded blue color. Her russet curls were tide half up and half down in a lacy powder blue ribbon. All these were supplied by Draco while she was in her coma. He prepared everything everyday for her awakening.

She limply opened the door. She stuck her head out to look where Blaise is. He was nowhere in sight. She went out of the door and held onto the wall.

'_Where could Blaise be?'_ She asked herself.

"Hermione," Someone said from behind her. And to no surprise, it was Blaise.

"Sorry. I think I should have waited for you in the hall." Blaise said sweetly, trying to remove the awkwardness of their situation. Hermione smiled at him.

"That's okay. I think we'd better go," She suggested. Blaise nodded at her. He helped her walk down the stairs.

"So, how are we going to Paris?" Hermione asked.

"By portkey. I don't want to ruin your beautiful dress with floo powder." He smiled as he said this. Hermione blushed. Then her thoughts came to a certain blonde.

'_What could Lęnnerés Chateau look like? And it's in Spain. I just hope I can see Jayze every now and then.'_ Hermione thought.

Once outside the Manor, Blaise took out a jade stone from his pocket and tapped his wand on it. It glowed green glow and he held it out to her for her to touch.

"We'll wait for fifteen seconds," He informed her and held the stone with her.

3…2…1- Their in Lęnnerés Chateau.

* * *

"You don't understand Ginny! She's not Hermione!" Draco said, exasperated.

"What do you mean she's not Hermione? Of course she is." Ginny calmly said. They are in the Burrow, Jayze was in her arms playing with a miniature broom.

"Yeah, Draco, what do you mean by that?" Harry asked, seating beside his wife.

"I mean, she's not the mother of Jayze! If she's Hermione, she will not let me take Ginny as a babysitter because she can take care of Jayze by herself." Draco informed them throwing his arms about, making gestures.

"okay, so you're saying that she is not the _old_ Hermione? Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Finally, you get it." Draco sighed in relief.

"But we can't do anything about it, can we?" Ginny asked.

"Pansy must know something. But if after that Hermione still chooses Blaise, I'll grant her a divorce,"

* * *

A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter! Yes, you read right. They will have a divorce. IF Hermione doesn't cooperate, that is. Do you want that to happen? Well, just asking. Because if the devil inside me is released, i might just do it. Hahaha! Now, to prevent that from happening is to submit reviews that are long and heart warming. hehe. Thanks to strange-forever for telling me that. I am trying my best to stop making such mistakes.**

**Zarroc- hope i didn't break your heart with this chapter.**

**To all: Thanks for reading! And PLEASE review!**


	10. Chapter 10 back to

A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long. Classes started this week so updates will be very slow. But please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER or anything for that matter. Just the plot.

* * *

Chapter 10: **Back to…**

The Lęnnerés Chateau was divine! The garden in the front lawn was full of different flowers from all parts of the world. Grasses were trimmed evenly and are a healthy shade of green. It has gold railings and gold iron gates with an 'M' connecting it. Light poles with snakes as bases were in either side of the main gate. A rock path was formed towards the front door that was made of black oak. Its knockers were made of gold snake heads with its tongue sticking out.

Hermione stole a glance at Blaise who was, at the time, humming a song to himself. Hermione smiled secretly. He looked so cute doing that. He even held her by the hand to prevent her from tripping.

"This place is beautiful," Hermione sighed. Blaise glanced at her and smiled.

"Draco managed to make this place a haven for relaxing. He even planted some of these plants." Blaise nodded at the roses and the carnations that were scattered in the lawn.

"Why did he do such a thing? It's not like him to work hard on something." Hermione said, looking at the flowers herself.

"It's because of you, silly. He wanted this place to look like what it is now for you." Blaise fixed his eyes on hers and smiled.

"For me?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Yes, for you. He wants you to stay here to relax after Jayze's birth. For your mind to unwind a little. You see, he loves you very much that he planted yours and his favorite flowers. For him to have the most beautiful flower in the world," Blaise declared. Hermione stared at him and then to the flowers that were blooming happily.

"Tough luck for him, because the only flower that he wants will not be his." Hermione stated and kissed him fully in the lips then ran in front of the oak doors and pushed it open.

"Did you see that? Whose wife kisses another man? On the lips! Lips! And they even have a son! Plus, that's her husband's _best friend_! I'm really getting pissed with this." Harry waved his hands everywhere, expressing how he felt. Ginny sighed and looked at Draco who looked like he was thinking.

"Don't you dare give her the divorce files! She will think it over! She will get into her senses and love you again! Draco, please, don't" Ginny pleaded, holding her hands together.

Drao looked at her and smiled kindly. "I'm afraid Harry's right, Ginny. Whose wife does things like that?" Draco laughed humorlessly but still smiled after. Ginny looked horrified at what he said.

"You do understand that this may all be the effects of Pansy's brilliant potion, don't you? She's just confused," Ginny tried convincing him.

"Ginny, she just said that I can't have her back. And she kissed my best friend. Let's face it, half of her heart does not belong to me anymore, it belongs to Blaise," Draco calmly said. These were the times when she gets afraid of Draco being so calm and collected despite the bad things occurring.

"Why do you insist on taking your anger at Hermione? Blaise should be blamed! He's always flirting with her!" Ginny exclaimed pointing at the green liquid in a basin where they saw Hermione and Blaise earlier. Harry stroked her back to calm her down. Ginny was breathing heavily, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco, on the other hand, still looked calm and smiled again.

"Ginny, Blaise didn't do anything. My wife kissed him not the other way around. And, I'm not mad at her. I just want to make her happy, and by giving her a divorce will do." Draco smiled again, sadly, but still smiled. He stroked her shoulder to assure her.

"I still don't think what you're doing is right,"

"I know." He smiled still and went off outside the Burrow to apparate.

"I know, I will be braking my own heart in the process, I know." Draco told himself as he sadly apparated home.

"Jayze?" Draco called out. Jayze crawled from the bed in their room.

"There you are!" Draco smiled cheerfully at his beautiful son. He carried him in his strong arms as his son, too, smiled at him.

"I see you start growing a tooth. That's very good Jayze. Next time you can eat as much food as you like and when you're old enough I will take you in a broom ride, do you like that?" Draco asked, his son smiled and clapped his cute little hands.

'_I just wish that your mum will let me keep you,'_ Draco thought sadly.

"Jayze, I hope you won't get mad at your father with what I will tell you. Your mum and I will get a divorce," Jayze started to tear up as if he understood what his father was saying. He started crying loudly kicking his feet on the air.

"Baby, shh. You'll be alright. I'll take care of you if mum will be too busy with work and all those things." Draco said. He swayed his son gently to make him calm.

"You don't have a talent in breaking out news," A voice said from the bedroom door. Draco lifted his gaze and saw the pug-faced Parkinson leaning on the door frame. She wore a very sultry dress that revealed mostly the things that should be hidden.

"So… You will have a divorce. That's nice. You could always go to me, you know. Shag me senseless and all that." Pansy said in a slutty voice and walked towards Draco just to feel something that she always wished to feel inside her. She smiled at him in that sickly manner that revealed her poorly done teeth. Draco shivered at the thought.

"Parkinson, you are not aloud here!" Draco shouted at her.

"That's future Mrs. Malfoy to you," Pansy said. Jayze stopped crying at the sight of Pansy but did not smile. He shifted his gaze to his father and to Pansy.

"Stop that! You will never be part of this household so just get out!" Draco shouted again. Pansy went out of the house but not without another harassment on Draco.

Hermione slept well that night. With Blaise's arms wrapped around her. She was very happy and contented.

* * *

"Why are you going out with Zabini? And to grope each other in public! That's very low of you!" Draco Malfoy shouted at Hermione Granger, Head Girl

"What are _you _talking about?" Hermione asked him seething with anger.

"You heard me! Groping in public. Degrading yourself with a Slytherin." Draco spat. If this was a regular day, the corridors of Hogwarts would be piling of students by now. Thankfully, it's not. It's the Christmas holidays and few people stayed including Draco, Hermione and Blaise.

"Why do you even care what I do? Who do _you_ think you are, anyway!" Hermione shouted.

"I care because I'm Head Boy and public display is not allowed in this school!" Draco reacted.

"So what if you're the Head Boy? If _I_ know, you are in love with me and just jealous." Hermione dared him, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes, I do." Draco whispered. If Hermione was not listening, she would have missed it.

"What?" Her arms dropped to her side as she realized what he just said.

"I love you, alright? You might think I'm foolish but that's what I feel," Draco informed her.

Hermione covered her face with her hands. She felt something solid wrapped around her ring finger. She looked at it and saw a white gold band with little emeralds that gleamed in the moonlight.

Little by little, thoughts of things came back.

The rainy night in Muggle London in a deserted alleyway, the black car that stopped in front of her.

The night with Draco Malfoy.

Crying in the expensive bathroom.

The mistaken need for money.

The portkey back home.

The owl from Harry.

The throwing up outside Fortesque's.

The telling Harry and Ron what happened.

The trip to St. Mungo's.

The confrontation with Draco Malfoy and him knowing her pregnancy.

The proposal of Harry.

The proposal of Blaise.

The article from Witch Weekly.

The Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley.

The bumping with Draco Malfoy.

The look on Harry's face when she let Draco drag her into his carriage.

Living with Draco for her health.

The spat with Harry.

The kiss from Draco in the cheeks.

The cherries.

The blueberries.

The doughnuts.

The raspberries.

The wedding dress from Narcissa.

The Chapel.

The supposed wedding with Harry.

The confession of her love for Draco Malfoy.

The wedding with Draco Malfoy.

The birth of Jayze Isaac Malfoy.

The coma…

All of these happened. How could she have forgotten? The things Draco Malfoy did for her. Her love for him. All this things were erased by a potion done by a stupid pug-faced slut that only thinks about a nice shag from Draco,Hermione's**_ husband_**, and living in the Manor.

How could she have been a fool as to be played around by a stupid potion?

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Is it nice? Horrible? Please tell me in your review! Thanks! And sorry again...

drakemi'owne

-'-aly-'-


	11. Chapter 11 Sight

A/N: **Well, i hope this can make you happy for this week. I'm really sorry about my updates but please bear with me. This fic will end soon. Maybe it will only reach upto 14 chapters. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sight

Hermione woke up smelling something very fragrant. She opened her eyes and was greeted by real red and white rose petals falling from the canopy of her bed. It was beautiful! From her bed, she can see that the room was filled with roses and carnations (either in bouquets or petals scattered everywhere). She smiled broadly at what she is seeing.

Blaise entered the room with a breakfast tray in his hands. Hermione beamed at him as she saw him.

"Thank you!" Hermione breathed at Blaise as he made his way towards her.

"Anytime," Blaise informed her.

"Where did you get all these roses?" Hermione asked him, puzzled at how he managed to get so many roses in just a couple of hours. She assumed that he couldn't have had a lot of time to gathering them.

Blaise looked confused at first but smiled again.

"It's not me. Draco did this." He told her, motioning to the flowers scattered in the room. Hermione was taken aback. Draco wants her back! He rethought the things that happened!

"I really miss him, you know that?" Hermione said, tentatively. Blaise smiled knowingly and gave her the tray.

"Yes, I do," He informed her. It felt nice to have the old Hermione back. Blaise knew that it was too good to last, for his most wonderful dream to not end.

"How did you know it was him?" Hermione inquired while taking a sip of her coffee. Blaise didn't answer, instead, motioned to an eagle owl perched on the armchair beside the window. Hermione was astounded and mentally smacked herself for being so dense as to not have noticed the huge but elegant bird.

Hermione observed the bird and saw that it guards a package seated neatly on the armchair. She was anxious to get the letter at first but Blaise nodded to her as if saying the letter was for her.

She hesitantly walked to the armchair and slowly took hold of the brown package (a/n: do you notice that packages are common in this story?hehehe…) tied with a string.

She untied the string and tore the brown cover gleefully and came face to face with a green velvet box. She excitedly opened it and gasped, astounded at what was before her- A white gold necklace in the shape of a snowflake that has small diamonds stemming on its arms and a huge emerald in the middle. She smiled broadly and tried to wear it by herself but can't seem to so Blaise did it for her.

"Thanks," She said, not looking at Blaise but on the snowflake around her neck. She glanced at the torn brown cover and saw an envelope.

_To: Mrs. Hermione G. Malfoy_

She smiled at the letter, Draco gave her the most divine necklace in the world and he wrote to her! What can possibly go wrong?

_Mrs. Hermione Granger Malfoy,_

_This is to inform you that your husband, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, has filed a divorce suit against you. A hearing will be held at 9:30 in the morning, inside the Ministry of Magic Courtroom 11._

_A legal assistant (attorney) may be brought with you as the Hearing resides._

_Good day!_

_Respectfully,_

_Edward Graham_

_Malfoy Family Legal Assistant_

Hermione gasped at what she just read. She reread it at least five times to make the news sink in.

'_I will not cry. This has to be a mistake. Yes, a huge mistake.'_ She told herself, inhaling deeply.

"I'm going home," She informed Blaise. Blaise had no time to object because she was gone with a pop the instant she said it. He sighed loudly and followed after getting properly dressed.

Hermione appeared in the front door. She stormed inside and figured that Draco must still be asleep. She clutched the letter tightly crumpling it in the process.

'_Draco will have me back and will have no reason for a divorce,' _She told herself.

She hurriedly climbed the marble staircase. Her slippers made a squeaky sound against the floor as she made her way to the master's bedroom.

She slammed the door open and saw a sight that will hunt her until after their divorc_e_. The very sight that she didn't care to imagine in her entire life.

* * *

A/N: **I know. Short, right? I am just desperate to recieve your reviews... So please don't burn me on the stake and tell me what you think. School has beendifficultfor me since last week and this is the only way for me to escape such unwanted forces.hehehe..Thanks for reading! Please Review! Muwah!**


	12. Chapter 12 don't talk about love

A/N: **Hello to all of you! Thanks for all your reviews last chapter. I am so happy that you are supporting me with this. Hehehe... We had new sections last friday and none of us were happy about it. (sigh) Oh well, this story is really near its end! oh my Gosh! Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

* * *

Chapter 12: **Don't Talk About Love**

Hermione stared at the two persons laid lazily on the bed.

'_I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry!'_ Hermione chanted inside her head over and over. I think any wife would if they saw their husband lying in _their_ bed with some pug-faced slut.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hermione screeched at the sleeping couple (if you want to say they are). Draco groaned grumpily at the unceremonious way of waking up. He scrunched his face in utter hatred to the person who woke him up.

"What the…?" He muttered rather loudly to himself. He was quite taken aback at the sight before him. Pansy curled up in nothing but the bed sheets to cover her entire form and Hermione who stood beside the door hands formed in fists crumpling the already severed letter in her hands.

"What are you doing with this slut, Draco?" Hermione screeched again, this time, it woke Pansy up. She instinctively bolted up straight, holding the sheets with her.

"Last time I check, you're making out with my best friend, _Granger_." Draco smirked as he said this. Hermione blushed but continued wither rage.

"Get out, Parkinson. My husband and I need to talk." Hermione ordered, seething with anger as she pointed at the door. "_GO!_" Hermione ordered, louder.

"I think you should be the one to go, _Granger_. You see, _you're_ the one who barged in here, not Pans." Draco informed Hermione with a sneer and as if she were not his wife.

She thought she will suffer from frostbite if she stays there any longer, but not knowing when to stop, she stayed.

"Draco, you know that I know that whatever happened here is a mistake. This," She said waving the crumpled paper in the air for them to see. "is also a mistake. All of these are a mistake!" Hermione exclaimed, finally. She was knocked for six when Draco just smirked.

"Granger, the only mistake here is me marrying you. And that is about to be over once we get divorced. Jayze will stay with me of course. I know you wouldn't have time for my son, what with all your affairs," Draco informed her. She was about to say something when Blaise appeared beside her.

"Oh, look, you're being fetched by your boyfriend. I think you'd better go." Draco nodded at his friend who looked confused for a moment but registered everything quickly and asked Hermione to go with him and give it up for now.

Hermione glanced sadly at Draco, whose smirk was plastered to his face, before leaving. The moment their footsteps died down, Draco's smirk was gone and looked disgustingly at Pansy.

Pansy smiled at him thoughtfully. "Thank you, Drakie." Pansy said in her very girlie voice that no one would ever like. She attempted to kiss him but Draco shot her a dirty look.

"What _are_ you doing here, Parkinson? I thought I told you, _you are not aloud in this house!_" Draco snapped at her. "And why in the hell are you stripped off your clothes? If you will not stop this, Parkinson, I will gift wrap you and send you to the Dementors in Azkaban," Draco threatened. At this, Pansy stood up and got dressed in a flash. She scurried down the stairs and apparated for home.

"Shoby!" Draco called out and a house elf dressed in a decent pink dress appeared. He smiled at the house elf that cringed at the unusualness of his master.

"What do master wants?" She forcefully asked (Draco ordered them to do so.) and fought with herself from bowing.

"When did Ms. Parkinson arrived and what exactly did she do?" Draco asked pleasantly trying not to let his anger get through him. Hermione told him this when she stayed in the Manor.

"Shoby saw Mistress come this morning. She undressed the moment she see Master asleep," Shoby shivered slightly at the look on Draco's face.

"Thank you, Shoby. You may go back to your work now," Draco told his house- elf.

"Don't Master want anything?" Shoby asked, tentatively, still not looking at her Master.

"Oh, yes. Please get me a basket and a summer hat." Draco asked the house-elf who prevented herself from crying at what she just heard. Her Master asked her something! Not ordered, but asked!

Draco took a shower and dressed himself to go to the Malfoy fields. But before going there, he peeked at his son's room and saw Jayze awake, trying to get out of bed.

"How are you this morning, Jayze?" Draco asked his beautiful son who smiled affectionately at him.

"Well, do you want to come with me to the fields?" Jayze laughed at the idea and Draco found himself getting Jayze ready for a day in the fields.

Once they got there, he marched to the part of the berries, getting a glance from the elves that he passed. Occasionally, he nodded to them for acknowledgement and shift Jayze to his other arm for support.

He conjured a stroller so Jayze could watch as he picked berries for them. He crouched and reached for the cherries, the blueberries and the raspberries. He smiled as he did this. He was imagining the night when he went to this exact spot just to pick cherries for Hermione. She was so stubborn then, and she wouldn't even buy for cherries in the kitchen.

"This is for the best," He thought.

After gathering all the berries he wanted, he settled a green striped cloth that's big enough for five people. He put Jayze beside him as he prepared their lunch. After eating, Jayze looked really cute with strawberry jam all over his face while laughing. He even slapped Draco with bread full of grape jam making him look like the other side of his face was deformed (like Two-face in Batman). They laughed in merriment at that.

Not too far away, Hermione was looking at them. The good house-elf that Shoby was, she told Hermione where her family went.

"They look so happy without me. I wish I can tell Draco what happened. I wish I was not so weak as to let a potion get the best of me," Hermione said. She sighed and went off to the Chateau.

"Harry, I think you, Ron and Hermione should go to a night out. You know, like the old times. I think she really needs you right now, what with all that has happened." Ginny told her husband one night. Jayze's birthday was in three days and she was instructed to plan it out. Draco was very busy with the company and Jayze, and now he even added a divorce to demand for his time.

"Sure Gin. I just hope she will be interested to come," Harry answered, his eyes fixed on the papers laid out before him.

* * *

A/N: **Okay, so maybe it didn't go too well but later chapters will be better! Hope you liked it. And please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Now...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW... **

**P.S.**

**Please check out a new one-shot from me. It's entitled Left Unsaid. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13 Bar TRIP

A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! I love all of you! Here's chapter 13. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13: **Bar trip**

Harry made it very clear to Ginny that he can't do anything about Hermione's situation; neither can he do anything with Ron's depression.

Ron and Luna decided to call off the wedding. Luna, being the odd one herself, didn't want to get married because she decided to abdicate her wrong doings and become a nun. Ron was devastated to know that but knowing Luna, nothing can change her mind except herself.

The moment Harry suggested a night out with only the three of them, Hermione and Ron furiously nodded. They desperately needed a friend.

Harry just received two letters that morning. One from a very stuck-up owl another from a hyper-active owl. She read the small piece of parchment from the snobbish owl. There written was a hasty letter with barely recognizable letters. It was from Hermione, making sure the night out was not cancelled. She seems to drink lots and lots of coffee these days. She gets an hour of sleep, at most. She was restless every time Harry and Ginny visit her in Spain. Blaise himself doesn't know what to do and even went to the Ministry of Magic to talk with all the people he knows just to stop the divorce trial. Harry saw him there, as much distressed as Hermione.

_Flashback_

"_Blaise, what's with you?" Harry asked Blaise who, at that time, was walking absentmindedly towards the lift. Blaise looked pensive as he looked up to see who called him. He flashed a very weak smile._

"_I'm helping Hermione with the divorce thing." He hung his head as he said this._

"_How about you?" Blaise tried to sound jolly but Harry knew better._

"_Blaise, I work here remember? Why are you so upset" Harry asked Blaise walking him to his office._

"_You know very well, Harry, so don't make me say it because I might just avada myself if I here me say it," He tried to laugh it off but Harry can sense that what he said is entirely true. He will curse himself if ever._

"_What shall I do, Harry? I can't take this! Seeing her everyday looking outside her window. She hums something under her breath as she cries! She doesn't eat as much anymore, she will just take a piece of bread and walk back to her room as if the air is carrying her. She looks like a paper doll! I can't stand seeing her in that way! Harry, you know how I feel about Hermione. And living in the same house and seeing her as if she's dead is not making me any better!" Blaise shouted at the top of his lungs. Luckily, they were already inside Harry's office (he got promoted to Head of Aurors and money started pouring in with bonus missions)._

"_Blaise, calm down, I'll go talk to her about her hobby of crying and not eating much. And I will also try to talk with Draco about this divorce. When is the first trial again?" Harry told Blaise, as it sunk in Blaise lightened up even just a little bit._

"_Thanks Harry. It's on the fifth." Blaise stood up and waved good bye._

_End of Flashback_

Harry sat up and strode to his office in their spare bedroom. He grabbed his organizer (Hermione's last gift to him before her coma) and went straight to _Dates to Remember._

March 5- **Happy BIRTHDAY JAYZE!** (buy gifts and make sure Hermione is alright)

Harry stared at the page.

'_Jayze's birthday? Perfect, just perfect,'_ Harry told himself.

It was now the third! What can he do? With only two days away and Hermione still groggy with everything, how can she present herself to the court? Damn it Draco! Why does he have to do this? Now that Hermione remembers every little bit of her memory?

He placed the organizer back in his desk and apparated to a muggle pub outside London.

When he got there, Hermione and Ron were already drinking their second shot of tequila.

"Harry! Come over here! It's fun! Ron just told me the most horrific story yet!" Hermione shouted on top of all the sounds and music coming out of large speakers and amplifiers all over the pub. Harry waved and walked through the mass of people dancing.

Hermione was wearing a very simple shirt that says: I'm STUPID. She was biting the snowflake necklace, a hobby that she was fond of every time she's excited or nervous or anxious.

The night went on. They were laughing and talking loudly. Shouting at each other their comments and taking shots of every drink they can buy.

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Are you drunk?" Kingsley asked solemnly.

"N..no, why?"

"We have business in the South. We must go there immediately," He motioned to the other two to say goodbye and apparated.

"Guys, I have to go. Have fun alright? It's on me, order anything." Harry waved goodbye and apparated to the South.

When he got there, he sighed loudly and asked Kingsley what it was about but all he could do was point over to the pensieve beside him.

Harry looked at it for a while before going inside it.

* * *

He sat on an expensive armchair while people and house- elves run everywhere. They were all nervous and distressed. Harry looked around and realized where he was. Malfoy Manor. He searched for Draco for this must be his memory and likely enough there he was, face enveloped in his hands, shaking his head. Harry walked to him and searched for more people. The moment Harry reached Draco, he stood up very abruptly and strode for the stairs.

"How can he walk so fast? I'm already jogging!" Harry complained. When Draco reached a door, he stopped.

"This is Jayze's room, right?" Harry peered in and saw Jayze being surrounded by the best Healers of St. Mungo's. They were doing all kinds of charms on him. Harry itched to ask Draco what was going on but realized that it was useless. He tried to go inside the room but was drawn back by Kingsley.

"What was that about? What happened to Jayze?" Harry exclaimed. He was very concerned with Jayze. What could have happened? What will Hermione do if she knew? Why did Draco keep it to himself?

Questions flooded his mind. He had no choice but go to Draco and ask him himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron got Hermione very drunk. They went to a room that the pub offered for too drunk customers who couldn't manage to go home. Hermione entered and fell back on the bed comfortably. All she wanted was to sleep since she was deprived of it for some time now and the alcohol is not helping much. She removed her shoes and curled up. But it seems like Ron had other things in mind.

He stripped off his shirt and laid on top of Hermione. Hermione's eyes bolted open.

"Ron! What are you doing!" She cried. But Ron just kissed her harshly on the lips while trying to rip off her shirt. Once it was torn Hermione tried to punch him but he pinned her to the bed.

He took off Hermione's bra advantageously and feasted on what was under it. Hermione was kicking him but it seemed to have no effect on him.

"Ron! Stop! Please! Ron!" Hermione was crying now but Ron doesn't appear to listen. He removed his pants and went to get Hermione's underwear out of his way.

"Ron! Please! Don't do this! Draco!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She was crying continuously. Why do things like this happen to her? If only she was not stupid Draco wouldn't be mad at her. She would have been happy at home playing with her son. If only she was not stupid, Draco would have been here. Draco would have cursed Ron's arse goodbye. They would have been together tonight. But no, she was so dense, so daft.

Her tears seemed never ending. She cried and cried, it was the only thing she's good at anyway. Cry. She had a glance of the snowflake as Ron got busy with himself and touching her. She looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I love you but it looks as if I will not have tomorrow to say this to you," She whispered loudly.

"_CRUCIO!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, i hope you liked this one. And I woild also like to thank those who reviewed **LEFT UNSAID**. I'm thinking hard if i will make it a novel. hehehe. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Thank you very much! Thanks for reading! please **review!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Morning before the birthday

A/N: **Well,I thought i was kind of mean leaving you with a cliffhanger like that so i updated sooner. HEEHEE..okay, well, ideas are floating in my mind and i can't wait to post them! hahaha.. Wish me luck regarding to my studies so I can be in front of the computer in a more frequent basis. Thanks for those who reviewed on the previous chapter! Here goes the story...**

DISCLAIMER: Nope, own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14: **Morning** **before the birthday**

"_Crucio!"_ Hermione heard from behind Ron. Likely enough, Harry stood there on top of Ron as Ron cringe with white hot pain.

"I can't believe this, Ron. You! I left you for a couple of hours and this is what you do!" Harry lifted the curse but still pointedhis wandover Ron's throat to give emphasis.He walkedto Hermione to give her his cloak. She immediately wrapped herself with it. Harry was seething in anger.

"Why did you do such a thing! And to Hermione of all nonetheless! You're despicable!" Harry added. He was so infuriated that he put Ron in a body- bind curse.

"Wait here for a moment," Harry ordered Hermione. Hermione didn't do anything but blinked as Harry disapparated with Ron. After three seconds he was back.

Harry hugged her very tight and kissed her fully on the lips. Hermione was too shocked with everything that's happened she had no time to register every detail.

"Don't ever let such a thing happen again," He apparated her to the Malfoy Manor and let her sleep for the night.

The next morning, Hermione sat up on the bed. She was in a very comfortable room. The sun's rays entered the huge window. She felt someone squirm beside her. She got scared as she remembered the night before. Ever so slowly she tilted her head towards the body beside her. To her surprise, Jayze laid there, sleeping soundly. Hermione kissed her son's forehead and just stared at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked from the doorframe. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. He pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to her.

"Jayze needed his mother. I think he gets more and more depressed as the day passes. He haven't seen the real Granger," Draco said. His eyes focused on nothing but his son. Hermione's smile faltered.

'_Granger. He's still mad at me,"_ Hermione contemplated. Her eyes started to well up.

"Don't you know what happened to me last night? Or you just don't care? I was almost raped by my best friend! And all you can think about is your grudge? Is there really nothing of your love left there?" Hermione pointed at his heart. She was very upset with him. Draco grabbed her wrist and stared blankly at her.

"You're the one to talk about feelings, Granger." Draco told her, his head shot towards her.

"Don't you understand? My memory is back! Every detail of what happened to us, I remember now. Can't you forgive me? Are you now hollow of any emotion towards me except for hate?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Granger,"

"Then tell me! 'Cause I really have no idea!"

"Go to someone who will make you happy, _Hermione_. Not to someone who you feel you are obliged to go to." Draco didn't look at her as he said this. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him gently.

"mama," Jayze uttered from the bed. Hermione wiped her tears with the back of her hands and smiled at her son.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Hermione asked her beautiful son. He nodded and stretched his arms indicating his want for her to carry him. Hermione took him and went to the dining room. Draco was not there. Hermione sighed and looked at her son again.

"daddy?" Jayze asked his mother.

"I don't know where your father is dear. But I promise we will look for him after you eat, okay?" Jayze nodded and smiled gleefully. He ate very well that morning. Missing his mouth occasionally as he spoon-fed himself.

"Jayze?" Draco called out from the dining room door.

"daddy!" Jayze shrieked excitedly and snickered.

"Now look who got sick yesterday." Draco scratched Jayze's head affectionately and smiled at him.

"He was sick?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco only looked at her then back to Jayze and smiled again.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me!" Hermione screeched.

"Looks like your mum and I need to do some talking, Jayze. Can you be a good boy and play in the living room?" Jayze nodded feverishly and stretched his arms for Draco to carry him to the living room. Hermione waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the delicate marble floor.

When Draco reappeared in the dining room his face was blank. No emotion can be deciphered.

"So?" Hermione started. She fought every cell in her body not to go to him and hug him tight, never to let go. Draco sighed loudly which took Hermione by surprise. She didn't expect Draco to let her see any weakness.

"I dreamt something," Draco began.

"Jayze was very ill and there was nothing we can do. I thought it might be because we're fighting so much and he misses his mother." Draco took a step closer to Hermione as he said this. Hermione looked at him directly in the eye, wishing silenlty for him to embrace her.

"That's why I am letting you stay here. So you can look after him." Draco sat on a nearby chair and took a sip of coffee. Hermione sighed inwardly. She thought Draco would have reconsidered their divorce by now seeing that Jayze needed them both.

"If Jayze needs something I'll be in my study." Draco got up and proceeded to his study.

Hermione stared after him as he went. She doesn't know what to do anymore. For her, she did everything that she could do. She was in a trance when Harry stepped inside the dining room.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her. Hermione's head shut upwards to see Harry looking at her concernedly. She blushed as the thought of last night came back to her.

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine. And you?" Hermione asked back.

"Well, I'm going to the Ministry today. Ron will be trialed. I don't know why he did it Hermione but I'm sorry." He enveloped Hermione in a tight embrace. Her eyes started to sting and eventually, tears came strolling down her cheeks.

"I… don't know what to think. He just attacked me, Harry! If you didn't come I… I might be pregnant with an illegitimate child by now! What would Draco think of me? How can I face the public?" Hermione choked as she said this. Harry caressed her back to make her calm.

'_I came to rescue last night. Rememeber that.'_ Harry told himself.

"Calm down Hermione. Nothing happened. You're safe. Let the Wizengamot decide on his fate," Harry told her. Hermione broke the embrace and looked at Harry.

"Have you talked to him, Harry? Have you talked to Ron?" Hermione asked, her face stained with tears.

"Yes,"

"And?"

"And he said he planned it all. He said he had been meaning to abuse you and it was a shame that I arrived," Harry didn't look at her as he said it. He had been interested on the floor.

"Oh, Harry. I… can't believe this! After all we've been through! He was thinking of _that!_" She spat every word as if it were venom.

"If you're here to ask me to go to his trial, Harry, I'm sorry but I can't." She stalked off to the living room and played with Jayze.

Harry stayed in the dining room for a while beforemeeting Draco in his study.

_Knock! Knock!_

He opened the door and saw Draco thinking very hard, staring at a picture frame on top of his desk.

"How's life for you, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco was cut in his reverie and smiled meekly at Harry.

"The same." He straightened up and motioned for Harry to sit in front of him.

"What did you do last night, before bringing Ron to me?" Harry asked, direct to the point.

"Have you seen Hermione's necklace Harry?" Draco calmly asked which made Harry irritated.

"Yeah, so?"

"I gave it to her," Draco stated which enlightened Harry somehow.

"And what did you do once you saw them?" Harry asked.

"I used the _Cruciatus curse_," Draco said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"It's what he deserves. Attacking my wife like that. I don't want a red head in the family. Brunettes are fine, not red heads." Draco examined his nails before adding:"No offense to your wife or anything, Harry. I just don't like red."

"Oh," Was all Harry could say.

"Did you do anything else?" Harry pressed on.

"I hugged Hermione," Harry sighed in relief.

"Then I guess I'll go now. Ron will be on trial after an hour." Harry stood up and made his way to the door. Once he reached for the knob, Draco called out.

"Oh, by the way, I kissed her on the _lips_. I hope you don't mind. Send my best wishesto the Dementors!" Harry only shook his head at his statement. When he arrived at the Ministry, that's the only time he registered the first part of Draco's statement.

"_I kissed Hermione!"

* * *

_

A/N: **So, what do you think? Is it a cliffhanger again? I hope not. I hope you liked it. And please read Left unsaid too. It was inspired by a friend of mine. Thanks for reading...now, REVIEW...hehehe,thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15 Dementor's kiss

A/N: Gasp! The last chapter! Please read and review! thanks to all of you!

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 15: **Dementor's kiss**

Harry walked hurriedly towards the new courtrooms in the bottom floors of the Ministry. His feet thumped on the marble floors loudly as no one else is in that corridor. As soon as he reached a black door he breathed deeply and entered the room.

Everyone was silent. Heads turned to his direction as he walked across the room, heads up, not looking at anyone in particular. Once he was standing in front of Kingsley he nodded and two big aurors walked in with Ron in-between them.

Ron smirked at Harry. Harry, on the other hand, wrinkled his nose in disgust. Ron was seated uncomfortably on a chair in the idle of the room; chains magically sprawled from behind him making him immobile.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, you have been charged of alleged rape that may result to killing. Do you have anything to say to your defense?" Scrimengour, Minister for Magic, stated. Ron smirked for a while then turned to Harry.

"I would just like to say that Hermione's breasts were great and so was her-"

"Try saying another word, God forbid, I will do an unforgivable right here!" Harry hissed at Ron, pointing his wand over his throat. A flicker of fear was seen on Ron's face as he gulped.

"Mr. Potter, restrain yourself. Mr. Weasley, do you have anything else to say that might interest the Wizengamot?" Scrimengour said.

"Harry Potter put me under the _Imperious Curse_ when I carried out the assault," Ron told the whole of the Wizengamot. Whispers and scribbles were heard in the whole courtroom. Mrs. Weasley's sobs can be heard occasionally while Mr. Weasley and the other Weasleys tried making a blank face.

"Order!" Scrimengour boomed loudly. Everyone stopped their whispers and scribbling. Only Mrs. Weasley can be heard.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, will you elaborate what you have just said?" He asked interestingly. Before on answered, Scrimengour raised his right hand and did a peace sign. Percy Weasley, who was seated beside Madame Bones, stood up and exited through a back door.

"Well, just as what I have said, Harry Potter put me under the _Imperius Curse_ to carry out such an inhumane act. He framed me. He wanted Hermione Granger-Malfoy for himself so he decided that if Draco Malfoy and I were gone he can have Hermione," Ron shrugged as if he said that it will rain that day.

"Bullshit, Ron!" Someone screamed from the back row. Everyone turned their heads and saw Hermione wearing a grey shoal. She stood up and walked over beside Harry.

Hermione looked at her friend in a very disgusting manner, like they have never known each other for half of their lives.

"What are you playing at, Ron?" Hermione hissed at him. Ron licked his lips and looked at Hermione straight in the eye.

"Nothing," Ron declared. Hermione stared at him then turned to look at Scrimengour. Just in time, Percy came in with a vial in a hand.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, I know you haven't been under very good service since you arrive here. Percy asked us to give you a proper lunch and he asked if it could be now." Scrimengour motioned two ladies carrying carts to give Ron his well deserved food. As usual, Ron ate heartily, not realizing tension from every corner of the room.

"Now, where were we?" Scrimengour asked, his face broke into a very unfamiliar smile.

"I was lying about playing at nothing," Ron stated, his face contorted in outrage.

"Really, so were you under the _Imperious Curse_ when you attacked Mrs. Malfoy?" Everyone looked at Ron expecting him to repeat what he just said.

"No," The whole courtroom gasped at his statement. Scribbles and whispers erupted once again. Mrs. Weasley cried harder while Ginny stood up swiftly and left the room.

"Silence!" Scrimengour yelled through the crowd. The murmurs died down but the scribbling kept on coming.

"Now, what are you trying to say?" He asked Ron who looked very much like throwing his intestines out.

"Isn't it obvious? I planned everything out, from making Harry plan a get together and him leaving us, although Kingsley's appearance was not really planned. I asked Ginny to apparate and tell him to go with her or something. But Kingsley came and my sister was saved from lying.

"I magically turned my drink to butterbeers so I won't get drunk. When she finally had enough I asked the pub owner to give us a room. That's when I-" He suddenly felt his left cheek sting.

"How could you! After all these years! And you even dragged Ginny into this!" Hermione was very furious she didn't even bother wiping the angry tears away. All she wanted to do is hurt Ron as badly as she could.

Hermione was preparing for a second assault when someone held her from her waist, embracing her from the back. She froze as she contemplated who the person could be. Trauma from the night out came rushing into her. She felt warm steady breaths over her shoulder.

"Shh… Calm down," whispered the one behind her. She noticed the platinum blonde strands of hair that flowed down the face of the person. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Draco kissed her cheek as he led her to a seated. After she has seated, he wiped her tears with a white handkerchief.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her in a very soothing voice Hermione haven't heard from him in a while.

"Have you forgiven me?" She asked looking up at him; eyebrows drawn together in an effect that made her look vulnerable and regretting.

"You need not my forgiveness. I have already forgiven you even before you commit any mistake." Draco stated, tucking a brown curl behind her ear and kissing her softly on the lips.

Hermione enveloped him in a tight embrace, crying over his shoulder; saying, in a very inaudible manner, her sorry and thanks. All Draco did was hugging her back tightly and whisper his own sorry.

"Now, we've heard enough," Scrimengour boomed after the dramatic display and their conference.

"The Wizengamot has sentenced you, Ronald Weasley, to a Dementor's Kiss TODAY AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" Scrimengour shouted atop the thunderous protests and agreement of the people inside that courtroom. The Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not happy although they already knew the consequences of their son's actions. Hermione looked apologetically at them and to Harry. She stood up and walked over to them, Draco closely followed her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I…I'm sorry," It was all Hermione could say. Mrs. Weasley was not at all furious with her. She too looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry too, dear. I don't know what happened to Ron and Ginny. I tried raising them in what I think is right, it turns out I was wrong." Molly Weasley said staring at the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Molly! It's not your fault they wanted to do those things! It's in their will! _They_ wanted to be that way! You're a great mother, Molly. Don't ever tell yourself otherwise." Hermione embraced her as she said this. Arthur Weasley, Harry and the twins agreed with her.

"My wife is right Molly. You're a great person, wife mother and friend. Don't let yourself be put down by such things." Draco told her. Molly smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you, dear."

At that moment, coldness was felt in the four walls of the courtroom. They felt sorrow flowing in their veins as a Dementor entered the room. Ron tried getting out of his shackles but to no avail. The Dementor slowly sucked Ron's happiness, gliding from side to side as if playing over Ron's thoughts. Ron looked in pain. Struggling to get out. Every memory of him with the Quidditch team of Gryffindor, the Auror training with Harry, the nights spent with Hermione.

"I…love…you…'Mione….." was Ron's last words. Hermione had not expected this. She looked at him, straight at his blue eyes. "I forgive you, Ron,"

"Sorry Mum, Dad," And he was dead. His soul was not sucked by the Dementor. It was like what dying people do, give up. He gave up his life rather than have his soul sucked by some Dementor. He'd rather have his soul intact and be able to see his loved ones from the heavens than to be feared for.

The Dementor left as quickly as it came. Molly, Arthur, and the twins all hugged Ron's corpse.

"The Wizengamot has also decided that the accomplice, Ginerva Weasley will be sentenced to fifteen years on Azkaban prison." Scrimengour concluded.

The trial ended that day; Scrimengour apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while Ginny was nowhere to be found in the Ministry. She has escaped them and no one knows where she went.

* * *

It was now Jayze's birthday. Everyone in the Malfoy Manor was busy preparing for last minute adjustments for an extravagant birthday party for Jayze. All of their friends were about to come. In there busyness they had not noticed an uninvited guest come in (a/n: they must have been soooo busy for the people in MALFOY MANOR not to notice). The woman proceeded to Jayze's room where, right enough, Jayze was playing contentedly.

"Gin-i!" Jayze exclaimed happily. He crawled to her and Ginny picked him up.

"Happy birthday Jayze," Ginny sneered.

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell chimed as guests waited outside the heavily protected doors of Malfoy Manor. Hermione opened the front door as Draco fixed his hair.

"Will you get over your hair? The guests are here!" Hermione hissed at her husband grinning wildly. She really missed these times when she could just tell him off or make fun of him.

"Love, unlike you, I care for my appearance." He smirked and walked towards the door facing her. He held the handle and before Hermione could retort he already welcomed the guests.

"Good morning, Brown, glad you could make it." He shook hands with Lavender and smiled. After Lavender passed he stuck his tongue out.

"You do know I'll get back at you, right?" Hermione told him and Draco feigned fear.

"Oh no! What could the brilliant Granger do to me now?" He chuckled but Hermione didn't even smile.

"Thanks for calling me brilliant but I am not Granger,"

"What! Where did you bring Hermione? Who are you? Give her back!" Draco exclaimed making every guests in the party hall turn and look at them both. Hermione smacked him in the head saying "Are you dense? I'm not a Granger because I'm a Malfoy! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Oh," was his only reaction. The people in the room laughed.

"Why! Oh, Why have I been so on love with this person?" Hermione cried out looking up at the ceiling.

"Because," And Draco dipped her making their faces so close to each other. Then, he kissed her. It was like a three minute kiss, as if no one was watching them.

"_I _am a good kisser," He said airily. All their guests, including Harry and the remaining Weasleys clapped at them happily. After the loud applause, one clapping was still heard.

"How touching." Ginny walked in front of the couple.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"How could you have fun when my brother just died!" Ginny accused everyone, pinpointing her family, Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"And you! How could you do such a thing? After all you've been through, you were able to stomach him being sentenced to death and still live happy? You are the worst person I have ever known!"

"You're the one to talk, Ginerva. You have known me since forever but still you planned along your brother to rape me!" Hermione answered back. Ginny just shook her head and laughed maniacally.

"Now, you will know how it feels for your brother to be dead by your son's death!" She exclaimed. Out of thin air, Jayze appeared in Ginny's hands. He looked confused. Ginny held out her wand and was about to say the killing curse when Jayze grabbed it from her. He pointed the wand at Ginny amd muttered something.

"Papa ashta!" Jayze shouted and chuckled. A cerulean light appeared from the tip of the wand and hit Ginny square in the chest. As soon as it hit her, her face became blank, expressionless. She was as good as demented.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was invited in the party, grabbed hold of Ginny and apparated to the ministry.

"Hermone, I'm so sorry for everything." Harry apologized. He embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"That's okay, Harry, I'm sorry too." She caressed his hand with her fingers. As soon as she let go of it, she picked Jayze up and turned to Draco.

"What have you been teaching our son?" She snapped.

"Nothing!" Draco honestly said.

"Oh no! My child already knows the Dark Arts! I will hate you Draco Malfoyif he falls under Slytherin!" She fakely spat.

Draco's friends from Slytherin all said "Hey!" But laughed as they all know it was meant as a joke.

All problems were lost that day. A birthday well celebrated. A happy couple well loved. A family that's rich, not only in terms of money but also in love.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's done. Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked the ending. Thanks to all my avid readers! I hope i didn't disappoint you...Huhuhu... See you soon, i hope still. Left unsaid may take more time. I am sorry. Please read it and tell me any suggestions you have in mind. Thanks a lot to you all! And, seeing that this is the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry for the grammar. I can't seem to keep up with it. Thanks again for reading and supporting this fic! **_THANK YOU!_** Now, may you submit a REVIEW? THANKS!

**-'-**drakemi'owne**-'-**


End file.
